


Willful Blindness

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, mentions Mick Rory, mentions Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, post s02e15 The Fellowship of the Spear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Sara kept her distance from Mick because spending time with him reminded her too much of losing Leonard, so she stayed away. Hard to notice a person's mental decline if you're avoiding them and the painful thoughts they arouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me.

After the team split up, Sara went to her quarters with a six pack of beer. It felt appropriate, given Mick's betrayal of the team and seeing Leonard alive. (She couldn't even think about that right now.)

But was it really a betrayal? 

Mick and Ray were right. They hadn't trusted him. Not like they had before Leonard died. If they ever really had. 

Sara knew the team put Mick down and she'd done nothing to stop it. Neither had Rip. 

She could admit to herself that she was guilty of doing it, too, since becoming captain.

She'd told herself that she had distanced herself from the tentative friendship she'd had with Mick when Leonard was alive because she was Captain now. She needed to keep her distance from all of her teammates if she was to lead them with a clear head. 

She couldn't let herself get attached. Not again.

Also, she couldn't look at Mick without seeing Leonard. Mick being there without him felt wrong. Not to mention that he was a physical reminder every single day that his partner was gone.

Her _almost_ was gone. There would never be a _me and you_ with Leonard. Not now.

Every time she saw Mick she was reminded of that. 

Sometimes, late at night in the quiet darkness of the ship, she hated Mick for being alive instead of Leonard. That noble sonofabitch just couldn't let Mick die. He had to save his friend and be the one to take out the Time Masters himself even though he had several people he cared about who would mourn him, whereas Mick would really only be mourned by Leonard.

It was Leonard who had taken the dangled future away from them, but Sara still blamed Mick. It was irrational, she knew, but she couldn't help feeling that way. 

So maybe she didn't pay as much attention as she should have. 

She was petty and allowed Martin to put down Mick at every turn, as well as the others. 

She didn't question when he seemed to no longer know the complexities of time travel, despite having been Kronos for who knows how long. (Yes, she had noticed that he seemed to be forgetting more and more things lately, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care.)

She hadn't even questioned when Martin had performed brain surgery on Mick. She never did follow up to ask why or even if it was successful. She was just glad that Mick seemed to be handling whatever his issues were on his own.

But he shouldn't have had to.

If anything, they should have grown closer after Leonard's death as the two people closest to him on this ship. Instead, they were like flipped over magnets, repelling each other instead of coming together in their grief.

And now he was gone. 

Back with a Leonard who wasn't the one they knew. Not the one she'd known, at least. Mick would have known this younger version of his partner.

Would they still be partners, she wondered, after all of the changes Mick had gone through?

She may not have acted like it, but she did see the changes in him. He was not the same hot-headed criminal that had come on board this ship. The fire no longer consumed him. 

So what did?

Sara hoped that someday she would have the chance to ask; and to apologize for not being there when he'd needed someone. 

If all her wishes were being granted, maybe he'd bring Leonard back with him. Or even better, as this was her wish, they'd find a way to bring the real Leonard back. Their Leonard. _Her_ Leonard.

She knew that this was what she would want the Spear of Destiny to do for her. Bring back Laurel and Leonard to her. Give her back the people she'd loved and lost and let her be the friend and captain she should have been.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to excuse Sara's behavior, just trying to understand it.


End file.
